The Lost Puff
The Lost Puff is the eleventh episode of the seventeenth season. Plot Early one morning, the Fat Controller is briefing his engines at Knapford station. He warns them all about a piece of buckled track at Knapford Bend and tells them all to be careful. Unfortunately, Paxton is not paying attention as he is too busy laughing at a workman trying to catch a wayward duck. After the Fat Controller tells all the engines he wants no silliness, Paxton is determined to stick to it as he sets off for the shunting yard. On the way, at Knapford Bend, Paxton travels slowly over the bumpy buckled track. The track makes him shake and giggle. Paxton forgets the Fat Controller's orders and reverses back over the track making himself chuckle again. Then, Thomas arrives and Paxton tells him to have a go on the buckled track. Thomas finds it fun too and Paxton urges him to take a run up and reverse over it. So Thomas does, but he reverses back too far and too fast and ends up bumping into Toby who is taking on water at the water-tower. Water gets into Thomas' firebox and dampens his fire. Paxton is too upset and worried about what the Fat Controller might say so he immediately sets off on his way to the shunting yards. When Paxton arrives at the yard, he overhears Toby talking to Stafford about the accident. He hears Toby say that Thomas has "lost his puff". Paxton thinks that a "lost puff" sounds very serious and he feels terrible about indirectly causing the accident. Paxton finds Thomas who is still at the water-tower and tells him that he intends to find the missing puff. Thomas is very confused, but Paxton has already raced away. It's not long before Paxton spots some steam in the distance. Believing it to be the lost puff, Paxton sets off to locate it. When he arrives at the bridge, he sees that the steam is coming from Gordon who is pulling the express. Then, Paxton sees something which he also believes could be the lost puff above Ulfstead Castle. When he arrives, a rather confused Stephen points out that it is just a cloud. Paxton feels foolish and rattles away to continue his search. As he rolls along, Paxton gets a brainwave and decides to pay Victor a visit at the Sodor Steamworks; after all, Victor knows all about steam engines. At the Sodor Steamworks, Paxton asks Victor if he has any spare puff. Victor is puzzled. Then, Toby puffs in and starts to laugh. Paxton is not impressed; Thomas' missing puff is a very serious matter. Toby explains that "puff" is just another word for "steam" and that Thomas will be fine as soon as his fire dries out. Paxton is left feeling foolish yet again. Paxton goes looking for Thomas and finds him at Knapford station. He is delighted that Thomas is steaming again. Paxton explains that he has learned two lessons; that "puff" means "steam" and to listen to the Fat Controller. Then, Thomas and Paxton laugh as they see the workman still trying to catch the runaway duck. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Stafford * Stephen * Paxton * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Bend * Shunting Yards * Sodor Steamworks * Ulfstead Castle Trivia * In Japan, the episode is called "Disappear you choo-choo". * Some fade effects are missing from the UK version. * This episode is Toby's only speaking role in the seventeenth season. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the seventeenth season. * In the UK version, the narrator says "Thomas went ahead so he could get a good run up to the bumpy bit of track", while in the US version he says "Thomas went ahead so he could get a good start to the bumpy bit of track." Goofs * There are some narrow gauge wagons on a siding at Knapford station. * In the opening shot of Knapford station, Paxton is missing his train of hopper wagons and at one point, his brakevan also disappears. * When Paxton shows Thomas the bumpy line, when he first starts moving, his siderods do not move. * In the aerial shot of the shunting yard, Paxton is pulling red trucks but when he leaves the yard, he is still pulling his hoppers from earlier. * Paxton's face is too large when he enters Ulfstead Castle grounds. * Toby and Henrietta would not have been able to enter the Sodor Steamworks as Paxton's trucks were still sitting on the transfer table. * Thomas' driver should have stopped him from racing on the bumpy track and bumping into Toby. Gallery File:TheLostPufftitlecard.png|Title card File:TheLostPuff1.gif File:TheLostPuff2.png File:TheLostPuff3.png File:TheLostPuff4.png File:TheLostPuff5.gif File:TheLostPuff6.png File:TheLostPuff7.png|Hiro, James and the Fat Controller File:TheLostPuff8.png File:TheLostPuff9.png|Emily and Gordon File:TheLostPuff10.png|Paxton and Thomas File:TheLostPuff11.png File:TheLostPuff12.png File:TheLostPuff13.png File:TheLostPuff14.png File:TheLostPuff15.png File:TheLostPuff16.png File:TheLostPuff17.png File:TheLostPuff18.png File:TheLostPuff19.png File:TheLostPuff20.png File:TheLostPuff21.png File:TheLostPuff22.png File:TheLostPuff23.png File:TheLostPuff24.png File:TheLostPuff25.png File:TheLostPuff26.png File:TheLostPuff27.png File:TheLostPuff28.png File:TheLostPuff29.png File:TheLostPuff30.png File:TheLostPuff31.png File:TheLostPuff32.png File:TheLostPuff33.png File:TheLostPuff34.png File:TheLostPuff35.png File:TheLostPuff36.png File:TheLostPuff37.png File:TheLostPuff39.png File:TheLostPuff40.png File:TheLostPuff41.png File:TheLostPuff42.png|Stafford and Toby File:TheLostPuff43.png File:TheLostPuff44.png File:TheLostPuff45.png File:TheLostPuff46.png File:TheLostPuff47.png File:TheLostPuff48.png File:TheLostPuff49.png File:TheLostPuff50.png File:TheLostPuff51.png File:TheLostPuff52.png File:TheLostPuff53.png File:TheLostPuff54.png File:TheLostPuff55.png File:TheLostPuff56.png File:TheLostPuff57.png File:TheLostPuff58.png File:TheLostPuff59.png File:TheLostPuff60.png File:TheLostPuff61.png File:TheLostPuff62.png File:TheLostPuff63.png File:TheLostPuff64.png File:TheLostPuff65.png File:TheLostPuff66.png File:TheLostPuff67.png File:TheLostPuff68.png File:TheLostPuff69.png File:TheLostPuff70.png File:TheLostPuff71.png File:TheLostPuff72.png File:TheLostPuff73.png File:TheLostPuff74.png File:TheLostPuff75.png File:TheLostPuff76.png File:TheLostPuff77.png File:TheLostPuff78.png File:TheLostPuff79.png File:TheLostPuff80.png File:TheLostPuff81.png Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Episodes